


Of Chicken Pox and Mama Bears

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Dansen Thirst Squad, Dr. Danvers, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mama Bear Kelly, over protective mommies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kelly goes into mama bear mode when her little cub is sick.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Of Chicken Pox and Mama Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I bring you another story based on a prompt I received on Tumblr
> 
> prompt: I was wondering if we'll see overprotective mama Kelly and Dr. Danvers for an under the weather Jasmine.
> 
> Here is the result of that prompt.
> 
> Thank you to theprincessespen for her help!

“Mommy? I don’t feel good,” Jasmine told her mommy in a raspy tone. She was itchy all over; she was stuffy and hot.

Kelly’s eyes opened, and she sat up in bed, not bothering to turn on the light. She felt Jasmine’s head, and she was like a furnace, “Come on sugar plum. Let’s take your temperature,” She threw the covers back and got out of the bed.

“What’s the matter, babe? Is everything alright?” Alex asked, sleepily from the other side of the bed.

“Jaz isn’t feeling well. I am going to take her temperature and give her some Tylenol,” Kelly told her wife. She didn’t want to worry her.

Jasmine sniffled, “I’m itchy all over mommy, and I have these weird spots,” She told her mommy what else was bothering her.

Kelly took Jasmine into the bathroom and turned on the light. She saw her daughter covered in little spots on her arms, face, stomach, and legs, “You have the chicken pox,” She stated the obvious.

Jasmine wondered what the chicken pox was, “Am I going to change into a chicken? I didn’t touch a chicken. I had chicken last night for dinner,” She was beginning to panic, “I don’t want feathers.” She coughed.

“You’re not going to turn into a chicken, sugar plum. That was a name that they gave it back in the day. Sit down so I can take your temperature,” Kelly wanted to keep her daughter calm, even though, on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

“What’s the matter? Is Jaz okay?” Alex asked as she entered the bathroom.

“Mommy says I have the chicken pox,” Jasmine questioned with a raspy voice.

Kelly grabbed the thermometer and took Jasmine’s temperature, “102.9. We need to get her to the doctor. Or call her pediatrician. How did she get the chicken pox? She was vaccinated, and she got the chicken pox. I’m not going to work. Jaz go get dressed, I’ll call your doctor,” She ushered Jaz out of the bathroom.

Alex grabbed Kelly by the arms to calm her wife down, “There is no need to call the National Guard. I am a doctor, babe. I got this,” She knew she had to be the level head in this situation. Alex also tried not to feel slighted at her wife wanting to take their daughter to the doctor when she was a doctor herself.

Kelly was still on edge, “She got the chicken pox, Alex. How did she get the chicken pox? She was vaccinated against it. I made sure of it.”

“Babe, kids can still get the chicken pox even with the vaccination. Children who are vaccinated get a mild form of the disease, unlike their unvaccinated counterparts. I’ll check her vitals, and we will give her some medicine, and cover Jaz in that god awful pink lotion, so she does not scratch. You don’t want to scare our daughter,” Alex explained calmly and rationally. This was not the first time; Alex had seen Kelly in mama bear mode.

Kelly relaxed, “Okay, but I am going in there with you.” She was not going to stand on the sidelines.

Alex went in search of her stethoscope, the pink lotion of shame, and the children’s Tylenol. All the essentials that are needed when there is a child in the house.

Kelly was in the room with Jaz who was now in a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, “Mama is going to listen to your chest and your heart. I will be staying home with you, and we can do whatever you want today,” She comforted her daughter.

“Okay, mommy. I want to sleep,” Jasmine was feeling miserable.

Alex entered Jasmine’s room. George was nipping at her foot with each step, “She is alright, George. Dr. Danvers is here to check on the patient. Your mommy tells me that you may have the chicken pox.” She played the part.

Jasmine nodded, “I do, Dr. Danvers. Mommy is worried,” She lay her head on her mommy’s shoulder.

“Fear not, I am here to make you feel better. I’m going to listen to your heart and your lungs,” Alex sat down on the bed next to Jasmine and pulled out her stethoscope.

Jaz sat up, weakly, “Okay,” She sniffed.

Alex listened to her heart, and it was normal, but when she heard Jasmine’s lungs, she could hear the congestion in her lungs, “Her heart is good, but Jaz is congested. It’s one of the symptoms of chicken pox.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Kelly asked.

“Jasmine is going to be just fine. I recommend that Jasmine gets plenty of rest, drink a lot of fluids, and do not scratch. If she scratches, then there will be little scars, and we do not want that.” Alex gave simple instructions.

Kelly knew nothing about keeping a child from scratching. She didn’t remember having the chicken pox when she was younger, “What do you suggest?”

Alex pulled out a brown bottle with a white-label, “This will help with the itching, and I also recommend oatmeal baths.” She pulled out some cotton balls.

Jasmine wrinkled her nose, “I’m going to be pink! No one is going to want to be around me,” She coughed.

“We will want to be around you, sugar plum,” Kelly wouldn’t leave her baby’s side for nothing.

Together both Kelly and Alex rubbed their daughter down in lotion, making sure it dried before allowing her to lay down. Kelly would change the sheets later. Right now, their daughter was her top priority.

“I don’t want medicine. It tastes yucky,” Jasmine protested weakly.

Kelly had a plan for that, “I’ll go get you one of your juice boxes you can drink it after you take your medicine,” She got off the bed and went downstairs to grab the ‘secret’ juice box that she used to give Jasmine her medicine. Her wife had discretely handed the bottle to her, and Kelly put the right dose in the cup, and poured a cup of orange juice and made her way upstairs.

She found Alex stretched out on Jasmine’s bed with their daughter tucked closely next to her.

“I come bringing a juice box and orange juice for our patient,” Kelly presented the juice box to Jaz and watched as she drank it happily.

“More, please?” Jasmine asked the juice tasted good.

Alex chuckled, “Maybe later, but drink the orange juice,” She had to hand it to her wife, she was a genius.

Kelly handed over the cup of orange juice to their daughter, “Drink up, and then you are going to rest.”

“Okay, mommy,” Jasmine drank the juice down quickly. She was thirsty.

Once Jasmine was asleep, Kelly kept vigil by her bedside, watching her sleep. She didn’t want to leave their daughter, she may need them, and Kelly had wanted to be right there if her sugar plum called out for her.

“Come on, babe, she’s sleeping. Jaz will be fine,” Alex tried to get her wife to allow their daughter to rest.

“What if she needs me? I have to be here, Alex,” Kelly protested. There was no way she was leaving her baby.

Alex stood beside Kelly, “You will be here, babe. Do you have baby monitors?” She asked.

“No, I gave them away when Jaz outgrew them,” Kelly replied. She should have kept them.

Alex had an idea, “I’ll be right back,” She was going to go to the store and stock up on essentials for her pumpkin pie, and get a baby monitor for her wife’s peace of mind.

Kelly didn’t know how long she stayed by her daughter’s side, but Alex had come back with a baby monitor, “You went and got a baby monitor?”

Alex smiled, “Yes, I know you don’t want to be away from Jaz, but even mama bears need some rest. So, I went and got you a piece of mind. If our daughter needs us, we will be able to hear her, and be there.” She took one of the monitors out and plugged it in and placed it on Jasmine’s nightstand.

“You think of everything. I don’t know what I would do if you were not here,” Kelly loved her wife and was thankful for her. Yes, she handled Jasmine being sick on her own before, but it was nice to have someone next to her to ground her and keep her from going into full-blown panic mode.

Alex smirked, “You would be in Jaz’s doctor's office, panicking over her having the chicken pox, and probably cursing her Dr. Grey out for not telling you that there may be a chance that Jaz would get chicken pox,” She teased her wife.

Kelly sighed, “You would make jokes. I want to see how you would handle this if you were in my shoes,” She placed a small kiss on Jasmine’s forehead, it was still warm to the touch and got up from the bed.

“Honestly, I would probably react in the same way. I am not going into work today. I want to stay home with my two favorite girls,” Alex didn’t want to leave Jasmine or Kelly. This was the first time that Jasmine had been sick since they had gotten together.

“You don’t have to do that, Alex. I can handle it,” Kelly protested.

Alex stood firm in her decision, “Nope when I married you and adopted Jasmine, I signed up for this. We are in this together. I meant it when I said that we are so busy taking care of others that we do not take care of ourselves. We are a team stronger together. If our daughter needs us, then she will have us. We should rest because I am pretty sure that our daughter will have us doing her bidding.”

Kelly knew that her wife was right, “That is true.”

They exited their daughter’s room and went straight to theirs, and Alex had turned on the other monitor so they could hear if Jasmine needed them. Kelly climbed in the bed and found herself being the little spoon. Kelly didn’t mind at all. She found herself drifting off to sleep when a small cough had her out of bed in five seconds.

Kelly went into Jasmine’s room and saw that she was still sleeping with George keeping watch while his human slept. Kelly knew she was irrational, but she didn’t want to take any chances, so she went back to bed.

“Is Jaz alright?” Alex asked from her position on the bed.

Kelly got in the bed, “Yeah, she’s fine. It was a cough, and George is keeping an eye out,” She settled back into her wife’s arms, content in the fact that Jasmine was going to be okay, and she was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked anon! I hope you noticed a Grey's shout out in there 
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
